The present invention relates to mirrors utilized in the cosmetic field and, more particularly, relates to a so-called self-styling mirror which can be utilized by the individual upon whom the cosmetic or hair-styling procedure is to be performed.
The prior art in this field is comprised primarily of mirrors having three surfaces and, for example, includes such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 1,680,076 (1928) to Wiederhold; U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,251 (1940) to Van Patten; U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,605 (1971) to Clark, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,828 (1974) to Arpino.
None of the above prior art enables the user of the cosmetic mirror to see every point of his or her head and neck. Accordingly, the present invention represents an attempt to fill this, and other, shortcomings in the prior art.